pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Happy Days 6/The Art of Sin Spiking
Almost everything from the heading "the strong elites" and down is obsolete--|''' Hipowi ' [[User talk:Hipowi|''pew pew pew]] 23:41, 29 April 2009 (UTC) :yes sorry, I have been away from GW for a while, so if you can, please help me to update it. --Happy Days 6 00:41, 30 April 2009 (UTC) ::Flail got nerfed, can't maintain it without Warrior primary (1 sec base duration). Some Sin elites got buffed too, I'd look into it if I were you.Kammorremae 00:42, 30 April 2009 (UTC) oo didn't see flail, ty--Happy Days 6 00:44, 30 April 2009 (UTC) The Art of Sin Spiking prof=a/w dagger=12+1+1 crit=12+1strikeflurryoxspiderhotolotusfangssig/build --Relyk 00:51, 30 April 2009 (UTC) :BB>PS. Always. Drah McNinja 02:06, 30 April 2009 (UTC) ::Shield Bash + Backbreaker = 30~ seconds later, you can spike again. Shield Bash + Backbreaker = Use next skill on bar, keep DPS going.--[[User:Ikimono1|'Ikimono'Needs more Paragon]] 02:12, 30 April 2009 (UTC) :::Don't attack them when they have shield bash up? zomg. Drah McNinja 02:15, 30 April 2009 (UTC) ::::Atleast you can palm them again, rather than they using shield bash half way through bb spike--Relyk 03:10, 30 April 2009 (UTC) :::::D.Shot>PS. D.Shot <3 Selket Shadowdancer 17:01, 30 April 2009 (UTC) ::::::You cant stop an attack skill. Smart/good monks will wait for you to start activating backbreaker and then activate Shield Bash and laugh at you for 30 seconds.--[[User:Ikimono1|'Ikimono'Needs more Paragon]] 18:01, 30 April 2009 (UTC) :::::::wrong. esc key much?--Reason.decrystallized 03:43, 1 May 2009 (UTC) ::::::::Only Atk skills with an activation time can be cancelled with esc. You'll need to double-click a weapon in your inventory to cancel BB. --- -- ( ) (talk) 09:54, 2 May 2009 (UTC) :::::::::still doable though.--Reason.decrystallized 12:31, 2 May 2009 (UTC) ? I updated it, and it's now up to date, more or less. sorry if you din want me messing around in your userspace, feel free to revert it--|''' Hipowi ' [[User talk:Hipowi|''pew pew pew]] 01:50, 30 April 2009 (UTC) :also, the meta in chains has moved from using golden Phoenix strike and black spider strike to jump to duals, now using KDs and fallings is all the rage.--|''' Hipowi ' [[User talk:Hipowi|''pew pew pew]] 01:55, 30 April 2009 (UTC) Thanks for the help. But next time, can you leave the deleting of the skills for me? I wanna use this for my own purposes. Also thanks for the help with the meta. Happy Days 6 15:30, 30 April 2009 (UTC) The art of sin spiking 1→2→3→4→5→6 shield set till recharge, repeat. Brandnew 15:43, 30 April 2009 (UTC) someone hates sins... ass--Happy Days 6 16:15, 30 April 2009 (UTC) :tbh the old 12345 sin spikers are pretty much dead anywhere outside of HB (and even then the only ones are like Coward and YAA!), PS is able to do shit while on recharge and BB is all about not just BB'ing every 15 seconds. FrostytheAdmin 16:18, 30 April 2009 (UTC) Name a single profession a sin is harder to play than ^_^ Rawrawr Dinosaur 16:24, 30 April 2009 (UTC) :Also, took out the shit skills. No point misinforming people tbh. Rawrawr Dinosaur 16:26, 30 April 2009 (UTC) ::Playing BB sin well takes way more skill than WE ever could.--Goldenstar 17:04, 30 April 2009 (UTC) :::Sins are harder to play that Raptor Farm Leachers. I mean, that's a profession these days, right?--Kammorremae 17:17, 30 April 2009 (UTC) :::u mad jake? 4srs? Rawrawr Dinosaur 19:35, 30 April 2009 (UTC) :Elementalists.----ﮎHædõ๘یíɳ19px 17:43, 30 April 2009 (UTC) ::Monks--[[User:Ikimono1|'Ikimono'Needs more Paragon]] 18:05, 30 April 2009 (UTC) :::joke ikimono? Rawrawr Dinosaur 19:35, 30 April 2009 (UTC) ::::you tell me the next time playing a monk is easier than playing a Palm Strike sin. you said "Name a single profession a sin is harder to play than." Monk would be one of those. Yes, i know you're using sarcasm, i'm answering plainly back along with your mule that Monks are harder to play.--[[User:Ikimono1|'Ikimono'Needs more Paragon]] 04:27, 1 May 2009 (UTC) :::::VoR Mesmer with backfire and empathy--Relyk 04:37, 1 May 2009 (UTC) ::::::IKIMONO, ENGLISH COMPREHENSION WAS GOOD I HEARD. He said name a profession that an assassin is harder to play than not harder to play than an assassin.----ﮎHædõ๘یíɳ19px 08:06, 2 May 2009 (UTC) Reverted back to the users last edit, if you want to make a page about playing an assassin do it in your own userspace pl0x. FrostytheAdmin 17:26, 30 April 2009 (UTC) tyvm --Happy Days 6 17:55, 30 April 2009 (UTC) pretty sure Blades of Steel and Twisting Fangs are the most common finishing moves. why arent they in the "finishing moves" section.--[[User:Ikimono1|'Ikimono'Needs more Paragon]] 04:29, 1 May 2009 (UTC) : because this is severely outdated, past my time. were those skills ever used as finishing moves on dagger chains? other than impale ofc--|''' Hipowi ' [[User talk:Hipowi|''pew pew pew]] 19:03, 1 May 2009 (UTC) I dont mean dual attacks as finishing moves, I mean after, like impale. Also, I'm not trying to show any of the meta of any time, I'm showing me and my friend's style of sin spiking, we like to stay outside of the meta. Try the second build in AB with as much energy you can get. I get at least 10 people asking for that build in one day. [[User:Happy Days 6|'Happy Days 6']] [[User talk:Happy Days 6|'Be Happy!']]